majisukafandomcom-20200213-history
List of pages
Majisuka Gakuen 1 Schools *Majisuka Jyogakuen (Majijo) *Yabakune Joshishogo Koko (Yabajo) Majisuka Jyogakuen Gangs *Golden Eyebrow Society: One of the stronger groups among the many gangs in Majisuka Jyogakuen. Made a brief appearance in the first episode. *Maeda Gundan: A temporary alliance formed to assist Maeda Atsuko in her battle against the Rappapa gang. **'Maeda Atsuko': Second year student at Majisuka Gakuen. She was confronted by the individual students, and later the Rappapa gang. Eventually became the leader of Maeda Gundan. ***Onizuka Daruma: Second year student at Majisuka Gakuen. Was the first ally of Maeda Atsuko. **Kabuki Sisters (Ookabuki and Kokabuki): Two second year students at Majisuka Gakuen that fight in a pair. Became allies of Maeda Atsuko. **Gakuran: Second year student at Majisuka Gakuen. Became an ally of Maeda Atsuko. **Team Hormone ([[Team Hormone/Wota|'Wota']], Bungee, Akicha, Unagi, Mukuchi): A group of five second year Majisuka Gakuen students. Became allies of Maeda Atsuko. *Rappapa: The "wind instrument club", known to be the strongest gang in Majisuka Gakuen. Led by Oshima Yuko during the events of the first series. **'Oshima Yuko': Third year student at Majisuka Gakuen, and president of the Rappapa. **'Sado': Third year student at Majisuka Gakuen. Vice president and second strongest member of the Rappapa. **Four Heavenly Queens: ***Torigoya: Third year student at Majisuka Gakuen. Strongest of the Four Rappapa Queens. ***Gekikara: Third year student at Majisuka Gakuen. Third strongest of the Four Rappapa Queens. ***Black: Third year student at Majisuka Gakuen. Second strongest of the Four Rappapa Queens. ***Shibuya: Third year student at Majisuka Gakuen. Weakest of the Four Rappapa Queens. **Rappapa underlings (Anime, Jambo, Rice, Showa): A group of four first year Majisuka Gakuen students, the weakest members of the gang. Guarded the Rappapa clubhouse. *Sanshou Sisters ([[Sanshou Sisters/Myao|'Myao']], Lovetan, and Manamana): A trio of first year students, who were also underlings of Shibuya. Other Majisuka Jyogakuen Students *Center: First year student at Majisuka Gakuen. *Choukoku: Third year student at Majisuka Gakuen. Becomes a supporter of Maeda Atsuko. *Dance: First year student at Majisuka Gakuen. Part of Shibuya's gyaru gang. *Minegishi Minami: Second year student at Majisuka Gakuen, and self-declared student council president. *Nezumi: First year student at Majisuka Gakuen. *Ono Erena: First year student at Majisuka Gakuen. Becomes a supporter of Maeda Atsuko. Majisuka Jyogakuen Staff *Kiken: Runs the school clinic of Majisuka Gakuen. *Kuuki: Teacher in the homeroom class of Maeda Atsuko, Onizuka Daruma, and Team Hormone. *Nojima Yuriko: Principal of Majisuka Gakuen. Was the founder and first President of the Rappapa. Yabakune Joshishogo Koko Students *Chiharu: Second year student at Yabakune Gakuen. *Sanae: Third year student at Yabakune Gakuen. Other characters *Maeda Sachiko: Mother of Maeda Atsuko. A truck driver, formerly the leader of Yabakune. *Maeda Yoshiro: Father of Maeda Atsuko. A former yankee leader who works as a salaryman. *Minami: Maeda Atsuko's best friend, who died prior to the events of the first series. She is only seen through Maeda's flashbacks. Majisuka Gakuen 2 Schools *Majisuka High School (Majijo) *Yabakune High School (Yabajo) *Sutegoro High School Gangs/Organizations *Habu (Hadashi no Kai): A gang formed by Shibuya to take over leadership of Yabakune. **'Shibuya': Majisuka Gakuen graduate who transferred to Yabakune. Created the Habu gang. ***Dance: Chose to transfer schools, is a second year student of Yabakuen Gakuen. Part of Habu, and is also Shibuya's most loyal underling. **'Four Habu Generals' (Comeback, Mayuge, Sanshoku, Mariyagi): A group of second year students in Yabakune. They are the strongest members of the Habu gang, aside from the leader Shibuya. **Chiharu: Third year student at Yabakune Gakuen. Becomes part of Habu. **Janken: Third year student at Yabakune Gakuen. Becomes part of Habu. **Sanae: Held back as a third year student at Yabakune Gakuen. Becomes part of Habu. **Twin Blades: *Rappapa: The "wind instrument club", known to be the strongest gang in Majisuka Gakuen. Leadership of the gang was passed by Oshima Yuko to Maeda Atsuko. However, Maeda instead have the gave the President's position to Otabe. **'Otabe': Third year student at Majisuka Gakuen. President of the new Rappapa. **'Maeda Atsuko': Third year student at Majisuka Gakuen. Vice President of the new Rappapa. ***Four Heavenly Queens: ****Gekikara (also called Amakuchi and Chuukara): Held back as a third year student at Majisuka Gakuen. Part of the Four Queens of the New Rappapa. ****Gakuran (also called Youran): Third year student at Majisuka Gakuen. Part of the Four Queens of the New Rappapa. ****Kabuki Sisters (also called Noh-Kyogen Sisters): Two third year students at Majisuka Gakuen that fight in a pair. Part of the Four Queens of the New Rappapa. ****Shaku (formerly known as Minegishi Minami): Third year student at Majisuka Gakuen. Part of the Four Queens of the New Rappapa. ***Rappapa underlings (Team Hormone): ****Wota, Bungee, Akicha, Unagi, and Oshaberi: A group of five third year Majisuka Gakuen students. Guard the clubhouse for the new Rappapa. **Tsu Union: An alliance of Majisuka Gakuen students, formed by Nezumi and Center to overthrow the new Rappapa. ***'Nezumi': Second year student at Majisuka Gakuen. Co-leader of the Tsu Union. ***'Center': Second year student at Majisuka Gakuen. Ally of Nezumi and co-leader of the Tsu-Union. ***Golden Eyebrow Society: One of Majisuka Gakuen's gangs, part of the Tsu Union. ***Team Fondue (Docchi, Tsuri, Kanburi, Lemon, and Toshima): A group of five second year Majisuka Gakuen students. ***Team Under (Anime, Jambo, Rice, and Showa): A group of four second year Majisuka Gakuen students, formerly the Rappapa underlings. Students *Nakamata: Third year student and leader of Sutegoro High School. *Onizuka Daruma: Third year student at Majisuka Gakuen, out of school to train her strength. *Oshima Yuka: Third year student at Majisuka Gakuen, sister of Oshima Yuko. *Oshima Yuki: Third year student at Majisuka Gakuen, sister of Oshima Yuko. Other characters *Black: Majisuka Gakuen graduate, works at a supermarket. *Choukoku: Majisuka Gakuen graduate, works as a professional kickboxer. *Kaibuho *Nojima Yuriko: Principal of Majisuka Gakuen. Was the founder and first President of the Rappapa. *Oshima Yuko: The former President of the Rappapa gang, who died of an unknown illness after graduating school. She is only seen through flashbacks. *Sado: Majisuka Gakuen graduate, training to work as a nurse. *Torigoya: Majisuka Gakuen graduate, works at a massage parlor. Majisuka Gakuen 3 Team Habu *Nobunaga *Paru *Peace *Daasu *Uruseeyo *Tetsuo *Komimi *Nanashi *Nantene Team Mongoose *'An'nin' *Bunker *Jovijovich *Messhi *Miyu *Yagi *Koko dake Sisters: **Sudachi and Shokkaku Other inmates Other characters *Yoyogi Keita *The Director *The Warden Category:Browse